With the popularity of the 3rd-generation mobile communication technology (3G) network, the rate of uploading and downloading data through a wireless network is increasingly high, and the bearer of the wireless network is limited, and therefore, the wireless local area networks (WLAN) technology is widely adopted as a cell hotspot. On one hand, the tariff of a user can be reduced, and on the other hand, the network loads can be reduced to a great extent, thereby providing the user with more efficient network services.
At present, the user may access a network through the wireless network or a wired network. When the user accesses the 3G network through the wireless network, the wide area network (WAN) port dialing function can be directly mounted onto a wireless protocol stack of a baseband chip, and a WLAN user is mounted as a local area network (LAN) interface to an Internet Protocol (IP) layer through a network bridge, so as to achieve that multiple persons can simultaneously share a bandwidth that is applied for by an account. The solution, to a certain extent, alleviates the defect that only a limited number of users can access a cell of the 3G network, but being limited by the mobile network, a mobile device has defects of an unstable bandwidth, relatively high tariff, and limited standby time.
When the user accesses the network through the wired network, the network bridge is mounted to the IP layer through the LAN interface, and the other side of the WAN interface interconnected with the IP layer is connected to the wired network, thereby enabling the LAN user to access the network through the wired network. The solution can only enable the user to fixedly access the network at a certain place, and the user cannot experience the convenience of mobile network access.
During an implementation process of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
In the prior art, a same user can only choose to access the network through either the wired network or the wireless network, and therefore, it is difficult for the user to not only enjoy the convenience brought by the wireless network but also enjoy the stable bandwidth of the wired network.